miosan_mythologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Tibaxi Coatl
Tibaxi Coatl, (variant spellings include: Tibacsi, Tibaczi, Tabaxi,' Tibaksi' and Tibacxzi Xoatl) is the current Queen of the Averial Kingdom and de facto ruler of the Tizoc Continent, the home of the Averials, as well as regent of the Sky Palace. Tibaxi has been blessed with the Mark of Rainon which she has mastered, allowing her to manipulate the skies with complete ease. She is the thirty fifth Queen of the Averial Kingdom and one of its most well known rulers, being an icon of power, dominance, bravery and purity. Appearance Tabaxi is culturally perceived as a very beautiful woman, having characteristically attractive traits in Averial culture, such as: large and colourful wings, a slender, aerodynamic body and having a simultaneously dominating and arrogant personality. She often wears vibrant head-dresses as a demonstration of her royalty, with golden, lime, vermillion and turquoise feathers entwined together. She also wears a necklace of teeth, those of large carnivorous animals she has slain such as bears or wolves. Her long, tassel-covered combat-dress is bedecked with the skulls of avian creatures including large species of hawk, eagle and owl that inhabit the area. Her dress is further covered in armour plating, elegantly mixed in with the cloth giving her a casual yet combat-ready appearance. The armour is master crafted with interlocking symbols and logos adorn each plate. Her dress has a bare back, that can be made less revealing, which showcases her two gigantic wings, each having a cornucopia of strong, vivid feathers. Tibaxi has silver coloured hair that shines like metal in the sunlight, she has pale skin marked with natural pigmentation, symmetrically sweeping across her face and body, like that of an exotic bird. She also has two piercing yellow eyes that have deep red bleeding in from their edges. Personality Tibaxi, from the point of view of her countrywomen is a glowing examples of the ideals they all want to gain and aspire to. To other countries and races, she is a venomously arrogant and hateful woman, believing she alone has the rights to the skies and that she is above all flying creatures. She, like the majority of the Averials, treats the male population of her species as less than dirt, like the sediment at the bottoms of the most dirtied waters. Tibaxi treats them either like whores or slaves and of no more value. Tibaxi has a giant intellect, being an incredibly smart tactician and strategist, so much so her knowledge and sharp mind is famous even outside of the Tizoc Continent. Abilities Tibaxi is a sentient weapon, having piercing sharp talons that can cut through stone and armour with no difficulty. She has trained to use her polearm since she was a chick and has redefined what it means to be a talented spear user in a country where it is its most dominant weapon. Tibaxi has mastered her mark, the Mark of Rainon to completion, meaning she is able to control the weather, gales, storms showers and all other forms of whether with but a single gesture. This means her and all her contemporaries are swift to enter battle as the weather and good winds are on their side. Weapons In Battle, Tibaxi uses a master-crafted spear named Cloud Cutter which was forged by a council of Tizoc's most venerated blacksmiths, all pooling their abilities into a single devastating weapon. Perfectly weighted, Cloud Cutter can be wielded deftly in one hand or both, making it a sharp and versatile killing machine.